epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Oprah Winfrey
) Kosciusko, Mississippi |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres |vs = Ellen DeGeneres |releasedate = December 8, 2014 |votecount = 57% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = Gold sparkles The Ellen DeGeneres Show (video screens only) Oprah Winfrey's Chicago office}} Oprah Winfrey battled Ellen DeGeneres in Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres. She was portrayed by November Christine. Information on the rapper Oprah Gail Winfrey was born on January 29th, 1954, in Kosciusko, Mississippi, under the name Orpah Gail Winfrey. She is an American mass media magnate, talk show host, philanthropist, actress, and producer. From 1986 to 2011, Winfrey hosted her eponymous syndicated afternoon talk show, The Oprah Winfrey Show (later shortened to Oprah), and in doing so became the first African-American woman to host in the format. From her talk show and its associated production company Harpo Productions, Winfrey grew several business ventures including O Magazine, the Oxygen cable channel, Dr. Phil, Dr. Oz, Rachael Ray, and later, OWN TV. She is currently one of the most influential women in all media, and her show's success inspired many others to host in the daytime talk genre. Lyrics [Note: Oprah Winfrey is in gold, while Stedman Graham is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' I'm the Queen of TV, and I'm here to destroy ya, So check under your seat because I got something for ya! You can't even hope to be as half as dope as Oprah! I'll attract my hands around your throat and Deepak choke ya! Girl, your show's a petting zoo. You do a week on kittens, And you dance like a chicken who snuck into Drunk Kitchen! You played a fish with brain damage. I'm a nominated actress! Name's synonymous with power; spell it forwards or backwards! 'Verse 2:' Your mouth is writing checks your mullet can't cash, lady! I'll lodge my fabulous shoe up your suit pants, baby! You follow my lead 'cause I paved the road for ya! You drive behind me in a secondhand Porsche! Check the Fortune 500; I'm a media wonder! The Dalai Lama and Obama memorized my cell number! Try to beef with me, I'll make the whole market crash, honey! Once you go Oprah, you can't go back! Trivia *Winfrey is the third talk show host to rap, after Bill O'Reilly and Ellen DeGeneres. *She was indirectly referenced by Lance Armstrong in Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong during the line, "I'll let you be the second fat woman hearing my confession!" This refers to an interview she conducted with Armstrong where he confessed his use of performance-enhancing drugs on OWN TV, which was aired worldwide. **She was also referenced in the scrapped battle King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton during the line, "I'm more powerful than Oprah!" ***Her opponent was referenced in the next line. Gallery Oprah and Stedman ERB ig.png|A picture of November Christine as Oprah Winfrey and Atul Singh as Stedman Graham posted on the official ERB Instagram account Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres Category:Nikki Jenkins